Ben10The Trip to Avalon
by Deoxy235
Summary: Gwen has been having some strange dreams about an island called Avalon lately. Plus the Keystone of Bezel is starting to act up. Are the two connected? Well, read and find out.
1. Strange Island

"Where am I?" Gwen asked herself as she looked around the island wondering where she was and she got there.

"Come to the isle of Avalon," An old voice said behind her.

Gwen turns around and sees an old man in a dark cloak and a white beard that seems to reach his knees.

"Alright who are you, where am I, and how did I get here?" Gwen asked channeling her mana powers.

The stranger did not move but only stared at Gwen and smiled.

"Child when you unlock the door to Avalon all will be explained," said the man as he waved his right hand over Gwen.

Suddenly the island disappeared and Gwen is plunged into the darkness.

Gwen wakes up with a start, stares around then she falls back on her pillow, and sighs with relief.

"Okay no more take out before bed, MSG really messes up the brain," Gwen said as she yawned and stretched.

She gets out of bed and starts to get ready for school. However, as she is putting on her uniform the Keystone of Bezel begins to glow a weak golden light and then returns to its lifeless state.

Gwen comes out of the bathroom dressed in her uniform to see were that energy was coming from. She goes over to her drawer and pulls out a light blue gauntlet with round stone in the middle.

"It couldn't be this stone has been dead for years," Gwen said as she looks at the stone but before she could really examine it, a voice called out from the kitchen.

"Gwen time for breakfast," said Lily Tennyson.

"Coming mom," Gwen said as she places the gauntlet on her bed.

As soon as she leaves the room the stone began to glow.


	2. New Librarian

As Gwen walked down the stairs she wondered what that dream meant and who that old man was.

"Hey pumpkin anything the matter?" Mr. Tennyson asked as he read the paper.

"No dad I just had a weird dream last night," Gwen said as she started to eat her breakfast.

Suddenly a car horn sounded outside.

"Honey its Kevin," Mrs. Tennyson said looking up from her dishes.

Mr. Tennyson rolled his eyes at Gwen's boyfriend name.

Gwen quickly kissed her parents goodbye and raced outside to Kevin's car.

Gwen opened the door and leapt into the front seat of the car.

"Hey babe," Kevin said as Gwen got into the car also pecking her on the cheek

"Eeeew, PDA, so not cool," Ben said making a vomiting motion. Even though Kevin and Gwen had been going out for a year, he still could not get used to the idea of them being together.

"If you don't want to watch don't look it's a simple solution," Kevin said looking back at Ben.

"Alright you two behave," Gwen said as she strapped herself in she also let out a yawn.

"What's the matter princess didn't get enough sleep last night?" Kevin said eyeing Gwen.

"Yea I've been having these dreams lately about some place called Avalon," Gwen explained.

"Never heard of it but it sounds magical," Ben said.

"The name sounds familiar but I just can't put my finger on it," Gwen said yawning again.

"That's because your still tired if you want I could kiss you and wake you up," Kevin a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Do you have a one track mind?" Gwen asked Kevin an annoyed look on her face.

"Yes," Kevin answered in a, is that a problem tone.

Gwen sat back in her chair and rolled her eyes wondering what she saw in Kevin.

Gwen's High School

During study hall, Gwen decided to go the school's library and find some info on Avalon.

She goes over to the computer and types in Avalon.

"So let's see about this site. Avalon a magical island said to be off the coast of Brittany, according to legend this island was the gathering place of the world's most powerful magicians and magical creatures. Also known as, the "Island of the Blessed" this island was thought of as an afterlife because of its fame for growing golden apples, and for being able to produce things by itself. It is said that it is the resting place of King Arthur after the Battle of Camlann. Mysteriously disappeared after the fall of Camelot," Gwen said as she finished her article.

Then she looked up Arthurian legends on the school's library database.

Gwen went to the Mythology section and pulled out the book on Arthurian legends.

"You don't want that book," A woman's voice said behind her.

Gwen drops the book in surprise and turns around to see a woman in a dark blue dress suit with matching sensible heels. She looked liked she was in her mid twenties, she had red hair with brown undertones, slightly long finger nails with a white polish, a golden wrist watch, and a set of pearl earrings, a golden necklace, and golden bracelets to match that looked like they belonged in medieval times.

The Woman stoops down and picks up the book.

"I'm sorry child I didn't mean to startle you, Gwen is it?" The woman asked as she handed Gwen the book.

"Yes that's right. How did you know my name?" Gwen asked taking back the book.

"I read your mind," The woman said smiling.

"What?" Gwen said wondering if this was a joke or if she was serious. After dealing with so many aliens, the joke had lost its humor.

"Oh I was just kidding I heard a teacher call you that name while I was in the hallway," The woman said with a smile.

"I don't mean to be rude but who are you?" Gwen asked knowing that she had never seen this woman before.

"Oh where are my manners? Call me Ms. Fay I'm the new librarian," Ms. Fay said holding out a hand.

Gwen extended her own and shook it but during that brief contact a jolt of energy passed between them. Gwen pulled back her hand and stared at it wondering what happened.

"Anyway, you don't want that book it's too modern, so its missing a few details trust me I've read it, here take my book," Ms. Fay said as she reached into her hand bag and pulled at a old tome it was practically an antique but it looked brand new.

"No I could….nonsense of course you could I have plenty more trust me," Ms. Fay said interrupting Gwen. If it will make you feel better let's say it's a loan but you barrow it for as long as you want, Ow better hurry study hall is almost over," Ms. Fay said looking at her watch

"Ow thank you," Gwen said as she was about to leave the library.

"Wait is your name short for Guinevere," Ms. Fay asked.

"No it's short for Gwendolyn, why?" Gwen asked.

"Ow no reason I used to know a woman named Guinevere we were friends I thought you might be a relation now hurry up get to class," Ms. Fay said making a shooing motion with her hands.

As Gwen walked through the halls the book in her bag, she instantly put Ms. Fay on the top of people to watch list because she never told Ms. Fay that she came from study hall.

Back in the Library Ms. Fay smiled after Gwen.

"Merlin you made a fine choice," Ms. Fay said to herself as she went back to her desk and waited for everything else to fall into place.


	3. Visitors and Research

Hex Mansion

In front of a creepy old mansion a strange old women with long white/gray hair, wearing a gypsy/aristocratic suite, with a pair of comfortable loafers, carrying a black cane, walks up to the door and knocks.

"Charmcaster get the door!" Hex commanded.

"Oh yeah the fool girl got herself trapped in an alternate dimension," Hex said to himself as he walked to the front door.

When he opened the door, he saw a gray haired woman in red and pink gypsy clothing with a redder hood on her head. She also carried a black staff.

"Excuse me but I…WE DON'T WANT ANY!" Interrupted Hex as he slammed the door in the old woman's face.

"Just another soliciting old lady," Hex complained.

Suddenly a red light shone through the door and the entire front halve of the mansion was blasted apart. The old woman walked towards them her cane suddenly turned obsidian staff with a vulture figurehead with a platinum nose ring in it, in its eye sockets were red diamonds.

"How rude back in my day the youth knew to respect their elders, but it seems you need a lesson in on the consequences of disrespecting your betters," The old women said advancing towards Hex.

"I couldn't agree more," Hex getting in front of niece and let loose a powerful red energy bolt at the women.

The old woman merely smiled and caught the power blast in her right hand. Hex stared in shock but quickly recovered then he chanted the leech spell and another power blast shot out of his hands. The old women laughed to herself and caught the spell in staff. Hex smirked thinking he had won but looked at his arms and stared in shock both were beginning to decay he tried to break the beam but found he was trapped then red light spewed from his mouth and eyes causing a blinding red flash. When the light cleared, Hex was nothing but a withered old husk and collapsed to the floor, gasping for breath trying to mutter counter spells.

"Dear stop struggling for breath and chanting those petty incantations, it's pathetic, I feel embarrassed just looking at you," The old women said in contempt and amusement.

"Who…are you?" Charmcaster demanded.

"I am Nimueh I bet you've heard of me," Nimueh said causing Hex to return to normal.

Hex got off the floor and picked himself up. He stared at the old women in shock he knew who Nimueh was all right the most powerful dark sorceress in all of history, as Hex was about to make a "heartfelt" apology Nimueh held out her hand in a stopping gesture.

"Save it, I have no interest in apologies I never made them, I've been watching you Hex, and so far I like what I see. We have so much in common wizards with ambition never waiting for things to be given so we take it, so that we can always be the best. Hex smirks in agreement. But there's always someone who won't mind their own business a Merlin who always get's in the way," Nimueh said stretching out her hand and making a mana image of Gwen appear in her palm.

"What if I told you I could get you access to a power that could allow you to easily take down Gwen and allow me to get revenge on those fools who banished me," Nimueh Inquired.

I'd say what the catch is," Hex demanded.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you have to go to retrieve this power and let me use them to take my revenge but after that they're yours forever and I move on," Nimueh said.

"In that case when do we start," Hex said with an evil smile.

Nimueh strode over and whispered her plan into Hex's ears. Hex's smile grew wider and wider as he received the full details of the plan.

Gwen's House

When Gwen got came home she got a bottle of water out of the fridge, went to her room, and flopped down on her bed. She levitated her bag into her lap and pulled out the tome. It was big with a brown cover and fancy gold letters. Gwen opened the book it was full of pictures and fancy writing it told of the exploits of King Arthur and the Round Table. Then Gwen finally moved onto the Avalon chapter. As she read, the Keystone of Bezel slyly began to blink.

"This is the same old man from her dreams," Gwen said staring at a portrait.

The old man had faded orange hair with a matching long beard that came to his knees, wore a black robe covered in millions of stars, constellations, cosmoses, galaxies, universes and planets. He wore a dark blue coat over the robe trimmed with platinum; he had a cream-colored face with matching…green eyes almost like hers.

"Wow bold fashion statement," Gwen said as she read the title, Merlin keeper of Avalon.

When she turned to the next page she nearly spit out her water on the next page was portrait in the exact likeness of Ms. Fey except in a medieval dress. Suddenly a golden light began to shine in Gwen's dresser. She walked over and opened it to see the reactivated Keystone, sensing Gwen the gauntlet sprung out of the drawer and onto Gwen's left arm.

"Now I know how Ben feels," Gwen said unable to get the gauntlet off.

She took out her cell phone and called the best professional she knew when it came to Alien tech.

She dialed a number and waited.

"Hello," A deep monotone voice said.

"Kevin are you busy now?" Gwen asked.

"No, why?" Kevin said hopping Gwen was going to ask him out.

"I need to come over I have some alien tech that has a mind of its own and it's clingy," Gwen said.

"Sure I'll call Ben," Kevin said.

Gwen stuffed the tome into her bag and slung it over her shoulder feeling the need to bring it.

"Ow and I need you to find some info on a woman called Ms. Fey," Gwen said as the screen fades to black.


	4. Discoveries

Kevin's Garage

"Are you done yet?" Ben asked sitting in a chair with his head in his hand.

"For the hundredth time Ben, no I'm not. This is some serious alien tech it's almost like trying to crack the master code on your Ultramatrix. Ouch!" Kevin yelped when a spark came from the gauntlet.

"Anyway that things been dead since we fought Hex and Charmcaster when we went to Vegas with gramps," Ben remembered.

"That's what I thought too but ever since that librarian gave me that tome… Ben look into my bag and toss me that book," Gwen instructed.

Ben leapt from his chair and went into Gwen's bag; he got out the old tome and tossed it to Gwen.

"Kevin scan this book," Gwen said tossing Kevin the tome.

Kevin put the book under the scanner and analyzed the data.

"Hm seems like an ordinary…what the heck? It's some kind of Alarm clock," Kevin said.

"Alarm clock?" Ben asked confused.

"Apparently when your charm deactivated it didn't die it went dormant to recharge and repair itself, most devices can do it so when that happens an 'Alarm clock' is used to wake it up, so when Gwen got near her bracelet the book woke it up. This librarian must have some connections," Kevin explained.

"Speaking of which did you find anything?" Gwen asked.

"Not much just the usual stuff birth records, personal files nothing strange. Why?" Kevin asked.

"Because when I was looking through the book I found this," Gwen said leafing through the pages until she got to the one.

"So it's a picture of women so what?" Ben asked confused.

"This lady looks exactly like my librarian," Gwen said making a mana image of Ms. Fey in her palm.

"But this picture was made in Medieval Times and this lady looks like she's in her mid twenties," Kevin said pointing to Gwen's image of Ms. Fey.

"Wow she must have some plastic surgeon," Ben joked.

"Wait she was wearing some very expensive jewelry did you find any financial records?" Gwen asked

"Come to think of it no I didn't, no bank accounts, credit or debit purchases, or financial records, nothing, but did find an address though," Kevin said taking out a slip of paper and handing to Gwen. Gwen and Ben read the address and stared in shock.

"No way that address is to an abandoned old lot," Ben said.

"Apparently not anymore now it's the home of a fifteenth century English mansion," Kevin said.

"But things just don't appear out of thin air," Ben said.

"Unless she was an Anadite like grandma Verdona, that would explain how she looks young and how she afforded that mansion on a teacher's salary," Gwen stated.

"Yea but that doesn't explain why she wants you Gwen," Ben said confused.

"Well I know one way we can find out," Kevin said smirking.

Hex Mansion

Nimueh and Hex looked through a red hazed image of Kevin's garage on the mansion floor.

"Excellent soon those fools will lead us straight to the portal," Hex ranted.

"Yes it's all going according to plan," Nimueh said still getting the feeling that she was being watched.

Unbeknownst to them they were being watched by red haired women in her library, sitting in her reading chair looking at them through a basin of water.

"Yes it most certainly is," Morgan Le Fey, said smiling.


	5. Interrogation

**I don't own Ben 10 Ultimate Alien. Please review.**

Abandoned lot

Our heroes had taken Kevin's car and drove to the abandoned lot; when they arrived, they stared in shock. The lot had been completely transformed into an English mansion complete with a huge flower garden two fountains and a hedge arch way.

"Whoa," was all Kevin could say.

"Okay, either we have the wrong address or she really is Anodite because there is no way an librarian could afford all this on a school salary," Ben said.

"She's here I can feel it she's here we need to be stealthy and…. SMASH!" a loud noise interrupted Gwen. Kevin had absorbed the metal from the lock and broke down the door.

Gwen gave him her signature you idiot look.

"What? You never said we had to be quiet," Kevin said with a smile as he depowered himself.

"Well since someone let her know we're here we might as well be ready," Ben said activating his Ultramatrix, switching it to a humanoid figure and slapped down the switch. There was a flash of green light.

"Eon!" Ben shouted when the light cleared.

"Wow haven't seen that one in awhile," Gwen said.

The New Eon wore a black short-sleeved combat shirt with matching black slacks, with combat boots. On his wrist two obsidian arm bands pulsed with a green energy, on his waist was a belt with the Ultramatrix on it. He looked almost like was before but only with tanner skin and a little Ben thrown in for good measure. His cloak was now green and designed like Bens now draped over his shoulders like a cape.

Kevin took a Taedenite sample from his pocket and absorbed it until the green crystal covered his body.

Gwen got into a battle stance and her hands formed darker and shinier orbs around her hands.

"Let's move," Eon said and they charged into the house.

The house was like a museum it had armor, tapestries, paintings, carpets, and statues. They saw a light coming from the library door, Ben motions for them to follow him through the door. The library was huge, it had bookshelves that touched the ceilings, and on the floor were barrels full of tablets, scrolls, sticks with writing on them and all types of stuff. As they entered the library, the door behind them instantly shut.

Ms. Fey raised her right arm from her chair and snapped her fingers, in a flash of violet light Ben and Kevin instantly changed back into their normal forms. Ms. Fey gets up and walks over to greet her guest. She wore a white blouse, a jean dress, and a pair of brown sandals.

"Ah right on queue I knew you'd follow the clues very nicely. Hello you must be Ben and you must be Kevin," Ms. Fey said shaking each of the boy's hands. Then she turns to look at Gwen and sees the Anadite inside.

"Well met again fellow Anodite," Ms. Fey said in greeting.

"I am not an Anadite," Gwen stated.

"Ow, still in the meat closet I see. Well you'll come out when you're ready," Ms. Fey said snapping her fingers causing three more chairs to appear around the fire.

"Come sit I'll explain everything it's been awhile since I had guest," Ms. Fey promised.

As they walked to the place, Kevin spotted a platinum necklace inlaid with pink diamonds under a glass case next to a suit of armor.

"I bet no one would mind if I took a closer look, "Kevin said with a slight smirk and went over to the case. As his hand reached for the case the suit of armor next to it hoisted its sword from the stand and pointed it at Kevin's throat its razor sharp edge merely inches from Kevin's neck.

"Ow and by the way don't touch anything," Ms. Fey said trying not to giggle under her breath.

"Now she tells me," Kevin muttered to himself making the, "I surrender" sign with his hands, smiling, and backing away slowly. The armor puts down his swords and gives Kevin the "I'm watching you" sign before going back into its dormant state, Gwen Kevin her signature you idiot look before pulling him to the fire by his ear.

The group got to the fireplace and sat down and Ms. Fey told her story.

"Now I bet you're all wondering why I led you all here, well here's the gist it's time for Gwen to meet her destiny as the Guardian to the Charms of the Bezel," Ms. Fey intoned.

"Bit late for that I destroyed them during that eclipse in Las Vegas," Ben said remembering his summer tour with grandpa when he was ten.

Ms. Fey shook her head.

"I'm afraid not Benjamin, while the stones you destroyed had great power, they were fakes," Ms. Fey said.

"That's impossible Hex nearly used them to destroy New Orleans," Gwen said in disbelief.

"Wouldn't really be good fakes in the long run if they were worthless," Kevin said.

"Merlin's thoughts exactly, I guess in order to explain the current events we must talk about the past ones. A long time there was a race of people called Bezellians you all know them as fairies, sprites, imps, etc. Some came to earth to study the planet and its people, when their studies were completed, they went back to their world, but one stayed behind his name was Bezel and with him stayed the nine charms he invented. Later, he took on an apprentice named Merlin, who was part Bezellian with an Anodite heritage, when Bezel decided to retire; he passed on the charms to Merlin. Merlin kept the charms secret and revealed little to nothing about them even to his apprentices. As you gathered from that book I gave you, I am the Morgan Le Fey and yes before you ask I am an Anodite, but once I was a human too with a strong affinity to mana much like you Gwen, I was one of the two apprentices Merlin chose to succeed him the other was Nimueh. Everything was going fine until Nimueh started to become greedy and tried to turn me against Merlin, when she failed to do that she tried to steal the charms on her own. Therefore, Merlin made five fakes and cursed them so that when Nimueh took them she was banished from the island of Avalon, in her furry she tore Camelot apart. After the fall Camelot, Merlin used the power of the charms and transported the island to another dimension and left me behind with a task to find the chosen one that a white coat time traveler told him about, in my care, he placed the Book of Arcmagia, the keystone, the gauntlet, and the ancient tome. To find the chosen one I put the book and the gauntlet into circulation knowing that they would eventually find you Gwen. And before you ask the keystone sent out signal to let me know when you were ready," Ms. Fey said. From your expression, you do not want the power, good, because I would have been very worried if you did. The charms hold great power you are familiar with the power of some," Morgan Le Fey said as she described the function of each one.

The Charm of Levitation- This allows stone gives its wielder great telepathic and telekinetic abilities.

The Charm of Probabilities- This stone grants the power over both good and bad luck even order and chaos itself.

The Charm of Reincarnation- This thing can heal all wounds even the ones that are mental and emotional. It can grow or reattach limbs, cure all diseases even control the aging process.

The Charm of Principia Cherum- This charm grants the owner the power over the elements both primal and scientific.

The Charm of Animation- This allows the wielder to bring inanimate objects to life that will obey only you, and you can morph them to fit your needs and grant them a consciousness. However, the stone cannot revive the dead in any way and yes; we need to tell people that.

The Charm of Tongues- This grants the power to speak and under all languages and it also gives the power to name, this is the twin of the Alpha Ruin and it does hold great power.

The Charm of Negation- Neutralizes, enhances, absorbs, or redirects power/energy of all kinds.

The Keystone of Bezel- This can unlock any door, reveals any truth, and unlock the true power, abilities, and potential within the wearer.

"Okay even it I am this guardian, why wait till now to tell me, in fact why choose me?" Gwen asked.

"When the gauntlet first found you were too young to understand or handle the power but now you have matured and are ready to advance in your powers and abilities. You also do not want the power that the stones possess which means that if you need to destroy the stones you will. However, the most important reason is that Nimueh has resurfaced knowing her and unfortunately I do she will want the stones and revenge. In their present state the charms are up for grabs for anyone to steal, but once they are with you the stones will be safe forever you and the ones after you will use them the save the galaxy. However, the choice must be of your own making but no pressure," Morgan le Fey said.

"Just so you know that is a lot to put on a sixteen year old," Gwen said.

"Welcome to my world," Ben said.

"Okay since someone clearly has to be a guardian, I might as well do it," Gwen said.

"That's the spirit Gwendolyn," Morgan le Fey said.

The heroes stared at the Anodite in anticipation.

"Why are you staring at me?" Morgan le Fey asked.

"Well aren't you gonna give Gwen the charms lady?" Kevin asked.

Morgan le Fey let out a great laugh.

"Good one mister Levin but… you didn't seriously think…. that I would just give them to Gwen. Besides I don't have them if she wants them then has to go to Avalon and pass the trials," Morgan le Fay said wiping the tears from her eyes.


	6. The Trip to Avalon

**I don't own Ben10 please review and tell me what you think. **

To Avalon

"Okay, and just how are we gonna get to Avalon, wave a magic wand?" Kevin asked sarcastically.

"Close Mr. Leven, but no, there is another reason why Merlin left the Keystone with me. Gwen, please bring me your left arm," Morgan Le Fey asked.

Gwen went over and extended her gauntlet to Morgan Le Fey, she placed both her hands around the Keystone, and chanted in old Latin, her eyes began to glow a deep violet as a circle began to form around the fireplace forming a Keystone of Bezel and opened to reveal a huge island surrounded by a blue sea. As Kevin and Ben walked over to join Gwen a blood red portal opened up in the middle of the roof and a red light plunged down and pierced Morgan Le Fey in the chest. As she fell to the ground, Gwen and company rushed to her aid. Then Hex flew down from the red portal and hovered in the air.

"Thanks for showing me ways fools ," Hex laughed as he flew into the portal.

"Guys we need to get Ms. Fey help," Gwen said kneeling down by Ms. Fey.

"No I'll be fine listen to what I'm about to tell you," Ms. Fey quickly whispered into Gwen's ear then when she finished Gwen lowered her to the ground.

"Now go through the portal, pass the test, get the charms first, now go, GO!" Morgan Le Fey commanded letting out a weak cough.

"Gwen the portals closing we got to go through now!" Kevin yelled as he saw the portal getting slowly smaller.

Gwen looked at Morgan Le Fey who gave an encouraging smile. Ben, Kevin, and Gwen raced through the portal as it closed in a blinding flash. Morgan Le Fey got up, dusted herself off, and repaired the hole in her costume.

"Sometimes it pays to be an energy being. Good luck Gwendolyn, cause are you gonna need it," Morgan Le Fey said.

AVALON

Our heroes fall through a swirling vertex until they landed on a sandy beach facing a clear ocean. They got up and saw that the beach led to a lush forest.

"Well, I always wanted to take a tropical vacation," Ben said.

"So how we gonna find old skull face any way?" Kevin asked.

"I can track him through the forest by his mana," Gwen said her eyes glowing violet.

"Are we there yet?" Ben asked.

"No," Gwen said as the group trekked through the forest.

"Are we there yet?" Ben asked.

"No," Gwen said.

"Are we there yet?" Ben asked.

"No," Gwen said.

"Are we there yet?" Ben asked.

"No! We are not there yet so quit asking that question before I pound you into the dirt," Kevin said annoyed by Ben antics.

"Actually we are here," Gwen said stopping in front of a cave surrounded by trees that bore golden apples covered by a flock of golden birds , they seemed to scrutinize her and her friends then went back to their meal. Out of the corner of Gwen's eye, she thinks she sees a shadowy being hiding behind the bushes but then it vanished.

"His trial ends here at this cave let's go in," Gwen said.

"You guys go ahead I'll stay out here with these golden apples, Ow, okay, I'm coming," Kevin said as Gwen pulled him by the ear into the cave. Kevin tried to make a quick grab at one of the trees near him but one of the birds on the branches gave him a look that said if liked to keep all his fingers he'd best keep his hands to himself.

Crystals lighted when they got in the cave and in the middle of the cave was a glowing pedestal, as they stepped towards the pedestal a life-sized image of Merlin appeared on it.

"Greetings guardian of the keystone and mighty warriors, STOP THAT!" Merlin commanded Ben who sticking his fingers in his holographic stomach.

"As I was saying, welcome warriors to Avalon, beyond this door lies your prize but to claim it you must pass three tests, any who have second thoughts now is the time to turn back, because once behind those doors you either pass the test or die, no pressure," Merlin said and the image vanished.

"Guys I am the guardian so I should go these test alone," Gwen said.

"Like heck you're going it alone, I'm going, end of story," Kevin said giving Gwen her favorite smirk.

Ben grabbed his cousin by the shoulder.

"Gwen I have said stuff like that since day one and you and Kevin have never listened to me, so I'm not listening to you," Ben said smiling.

Gwen smiled and turned to the door as it swung open slowly.


	7. Tried and Tested

**I don't own these images or Ben10. Sorry it took me so long to update you know how school please review.**

The Test

The trio walked inside the room and saw earth's mightiest warriors throughout the ages. There was a samurai, ninja, gladiator, a shaolin monk, a Scottish swordsman, a Hun archer, an Egyptian swordsman, a knight with a sword and shield and many other of earths warriors. The heroes see another pedestal and go over to it, the thing lights up, and another Merlin hologram appears.

"I see you have chosen to go further, here is your first trial, pick a warrior, and fight it in combat, but in order to pass this test only the humble, who can sacrifice their pride can survive," The hologram said and vanished.

"Great another being who believes in riddles, as if professor paradox wasn't bad enough," Kevin complained.

"So Gwen what can you tell us about these things?" Ben asked.

Gwen's eyes glowed a dark sparkling violet as she looked at the statues, then her eyes turned back to normal.

"Nothing, even though they seem similar to Charmcaster's golems I can't figure out how they work. However, I do know the history of these warriors. The Viking warriors were a mighty but somewhat barbaric people, they were traders, builders, and mercenaries, more often times than not they thought the best way to end a problem was by killing," Gwen said.

"Dibs on that one," Kevin said.

"What about him?" Ben asked Gwen as he pointed to the gladiators.

"The gladiators were very fierce and powerful Roman warriors. Trained since birth they combined brain and brawn to take down their opponents and were notorious glory hogs," Gwen said.

"That one is definitely for me," Ben said.

"Then I'll take the samurai, honorable Japanese warriors that used knowledge and skill to defeat their opponents," Gwen said.

When Gwen made her choice, the room began to shake and the other warrior statues sank into the ground. As they vanished the room began to change into an arena, Gwen, Ben, and Kevin stared at the coliseum around them. Suddenly, an energizing hum is heard from behind them and our heroes turn around and see golden light move through the lines on the warriors they had chosen, then the statues stepped from their pedestals, drew their weapons, and waited.

"What are they waiting for?" Ben asked.

"They must be waiting for us to prepare," Gwen said.

Ben activated the Ultimatrix and turned the dial until he came to a tiger like image. He slammed the watch down.

"WRATH!" Wrath shouted as the light cleared away.

Kevin took the Taedenite sample out of his pocket and absorbed it until a green armor covered him then he morphed his right hand into an axe and his left hand into a shield.

Gwen gathered her mana around her like armor.

Suddenly the Spartan warrior ran up to Wrath and punched him up against the wall. Wrath got up and growled.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING SPARTAN, NOBODY BUT NOBODY DOES A SNEAK ATTACK ON WRATH!" Wrath shouted and engaged the Spartan in combat.

The Viking charged Kevin swinging his axes, Kevin dodged and weaved catching one axe with his shield arm and then sliced one of the horns from the Vikings helmet.

Gwen leapt into the air and did a flying kick at the statue, but the statue caught her foot and spun her around and into the arena wall.

"Turbon!" Gwen shouted and she spun around in midair and collided with the samurai mana and steel clashed to gain dominance of the fight.

The trio fought and fought but the warriors started to match them blow for blow and when the warriors seemed to be losing, they got stronger and regained the upper hand.

"Guys these things are getting stronger," Kevin said narrowly missing an axe blade to the ear.

"Gee you think," Gwen said shooting a mana blast at the samurai who sliced it with his sword.

"YOUR JUST BEING A BIG WUSS KEVIN LEVEN, WRATH CAN GO ALL DAY. THESE STATUES ARE SO WEAK I'M GOING THE CALL MINE WIMPY MAN. CAN I CALL YOU WIMPY MAN? WIMPY MAN," Wrath said in a hand lock with the statue, taking its opportunity it head butted Wrath into the ground.

Then it suddenly hit Gwen, Merlin had tricked them he let them think that they had to win in order to pass the test but he said that "in order to pass this test only the humble, who can sacrifice their pride can survive" that was how they passed the test.

"Guys we need to surrender," Gwen shouted.

"What are you nuts?" Kevin asked punching the Viking with his shield.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING GWEN TENNYSON, WRATH DOES NOT SURRENDER!" Wrath shouted.

"Guys trust me, the more we fight the more powerful and smarter the statues get, trust me power down," Gwen said her mana aura vanishing.

Kevin sighed and the Taedenite armor receded until he was back to normal. Then there was a green flash and Ben stood were Wrath was. Suddenly the statues stopped.

Gwen walked over to them and bowed from her waist.

"We submit, you are the better warriors," Gwen said.

The warriors put their weapons away, nodded towards their opponents, and sunk into the ground. The arena disappeared leaving only a brightly lit exit.

"Well I guess we pass," Kevin said shrugging his shoulders.

"I could have taken them," Ben said as he followed his friends through the door.

As the trio went through the door, a pale-skinned outline followed them through the door as it closes.

The second room

The second room was pitch black and the empty except for another pedestal, a Merlin image appeared on its surface.

"If you made it this far then you are either skilled and wise or just plain lucky, this test is for the chosen one alone, step forward," Merlin said as he waved his hand causing a white circle to appear in front of him, then the Merlin image vanished.

Gwen stepped forward into the white circle and suddenly violet chords snaked out of the darkness and pierced into Gwen's skin. Ben and Kevin stared in horror as they saw Gwen hoisted into the air, slowly turning an energized violet.

"No those chords are turning her into an Anodite," Ben said.

"We got to get those things out of her," Kevin said.

Then a white energy force field shot up and cut them off from Gwen. Ben changed into Armodrillo, while Kevin absorbed the Taedenite and formed his arms into blades and began to hack at the wall. However, it did no good, no matter where he digged he couldn't break through. Then he turned into Ghost Freak but the force field and floor could not be passed through , then he turned to Ultimate Echo Echo but the force field just bounced the sound back at them. But even if they could have gotten through the barrier, it would not have made a difference because the real test now went on in Gwen's mind.

Gwen's head

Gwen looked around as she was floating in a dark void. As she looked around her she saw a bright glowing violet light, it glowed like a beacon beckoning her to its light. As she got closer to the light, she saw that the light was actually a floating Anadite about her age, this Anodite looked nothing like her cousin Sunny, thank goodness because she was not Sunni's favorite cousin right now, she floated closer to the Anodite and spoke.

"Who are you?" Gwen asked.

"Seriously, who are you that are the best you could come up with when you see an Anodite inside your head? Especially when the answer to your own question is right in front of you," The Anodite said.

"Wow, harsh much. Well if I have to guess minus the attitude that you're me," Gwen said.

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner and on the first try too. Anyway you guessed right I am you but for simplicity sake you can call me Gwendolyn," Gwendolyn said.

"Okay so if you're a part of me, what part of me are you?" Gwen asked Gwendolyn.

"I am what you really are Gwen and soon what you will become," Gwendolyn said as she hovered around Gwen her long glowing hair flowing in the void.

Gwen felt a very tingly sensation in her right arm; when she looked down she saw that her arm was see through.

"What's happening to me?" Gwen demanded as she looked at the smiling Gwendolyn.

"You are becoming me, we are becoming an Anodite," Gwendolyn said in rapture.

"Yea let me tell you my opinion to that in the following way. Gladius Sagitto! "Gwen cried and hundreds of spear like mana bolts shot out of Gwen's hand at Gwendolyn.

Gwendolyn merely yawned and spun around until she was a violet tornado as the blades flew at her they shattered into dust against her shield. Then the eye of the tornado glowed a bright, hot violet and unleashed a powerful energy wave with the power of an exploding sun.

"Protego!" Gwen shouted as a violet shield quickly formed around her. Gwen was knocked into the floating void unable to fully shield the blast. Gwendolyn shot after her like a bullet. Gwen did a back flip and righted herself.

"Verdon!" Gwen said making a crisscross motion with her hands, creating an X like shape blast with her power blast. Gwendolyn rolled her eyes and batted the attack away with her hair.

"Come on, is that all you got? I don't know what's worse the fact that you're weak or the fact that you're acting so selfishly," Gwendolyn chided.

"Selfish, weak, I'm not the one trying to rob me of my humanity and fighting a disadvantaged opponent but explain to me how am I selfish," Gwen said.

"You're being selfish because you will not take the high road and stop thinking about yourself. What is your humanity compared to the greater good we could have done if we had went with grandma Verdona. Is Emily your best friend since Kindergarten worth more than your humanity, do you even want to know the nights she's cried herself to sleep because she was teased because she couldn't walk or run with the other people or the anger she feels when people show her pity and treat her like some delicate flower. With one wave of our hand we could have saved her from further torment, we could have given her the freedom she deserves. Or the time when aunt Sandra was kidnapped by that psychopathic clown and made to walk a type rope of flaming death, we could have taken them out just like that, but you let him and his goons over power you, you were weak," Gwendolyn said with contempt .

"I tried to defend Aunt Sandra with my life!" Gwen shouted and shot a power blast at her Anadite counterpart unable to think of a spell to use. Gwendolyn merely caught the blast and continued her berate Gwen.

"Just like you tried to stop our bratty cousin Sunny, had we been an Anodite we could have wiped that smug look off her face, but no, we had to go running to grandma. Or how you tried to help Dark star, I admit the guy was a huge jerk but we could have fixed him and helped to rehabilitate him. But, more importantly think about how we could have helped Kevin for an entire year we let walk around feeling and looking like a freak and you just stood by being helpless and weak," Gwendolyn said getting bigger with each word.

"I…did…everything…I could...for him!" Gwen shouted tears starting to come down her face not noticing that she was becoming less solid.

"I do not call leafing through spell books much of anything. Or how about a few months ago when Kevin had to sacrifice _his _humanity in order to stop Aggregor and went on a psychotic rampage becoming a prisoner in his own body," Gwendolyn said.

"She's right… about everything," Gwen said as she started to fade.

"No, Gwen she's not right about everything," a voice said out of the darkness. Gwen turns her head and sees her Alien Force self from season one walk out of the void.

"Giving up our humanity would have been the most selfish thing we could have done it would have hurt everyone our family, friends, but most of all Kevin to think that we just abandoned them just for a little power boost," Gwen 1 said.

Before Gwendolyn could say anything Gwen 1, eyes glowed a light violet.

"Silencio!" Gwen 1 said and Gwendolyn's lips folded in on themselves.

"But what happened to Kevin….was not our fault," another voice said from the left of Gwen and cutting her off.

Another Gwen walked out of the shadows this one was dressed like the season two Gwen of Alien Force.

"Trust me, what happened to Kevin had to happen. Even though we can't truly alter the past, believe me I tried, long story, we can still make a brighter future," Gwen 2 said.

"We never even really needed to become an Anodite anyway to solve our problems," another voice said this one from the Ben 10 version of Gwen.

"If we can do without it before we can do without it now. Besides, do you really think that summo loving dweeb can really be left alone with the Ultramatrix?" Gwen 3 asked all the Gwens shuddered at thought.

Suddenly Gwen's eyes shot open and she once more became solid and stood up on the space.

"Thank you," Gwen said to each of her counterparts.

"Now it's time to shut up that overgrown neon sign once and for all. Me, Myself, and I you ready for this?" Gwen asked her counterparts as her eyes turned violet. The other three Gwen's eyes all lit up and smiled. Then all the Gwens shot up into the air and formed a diamond around Gwendolyn.

"Reverto Meus Ops Mihi," The Gwens intoned together. Gwendolyn stared in horror as her very being began to fall apart and let out a muffled cry, as she was absorbed into the Gwens. The Gwens floated to the ground, Gwens 1, two, and three smiled at Gwen, turned into a violet mist, and absorbed themselves into Gwen.

The Chamber

Gwen lets out a shout and a violet wave shoots out from Gwen, causing the cords to turn her loose and lower her to the ground. The force field lowers, there was a flash and Ben turned back to normal, he and Kevin ran over to Gwen's limp but breathing form. Kevin stooped down and cradled Gwen to his chest.

"Gwen, Gwen speak to me, please, don't leave me," Kevin said a small tear running down his cheek and onto Gwen's face.

In the dark void, Gwen feels a splatter of moisture fall on her face. She looks up and see's a window shaped portal radiating a white gold light, then suddenly it let of a blinding flash.

Gwen moaned and she stirred in Kevin's arms.

"Gwen, don't ever scare me like that again," Kevin said holding Gwen, to himself he sent up a very awkward but very heartfelt prayer to God, he still new to that kind of thing.

"Alright, but you have to stop crushing me against your Taedenite armor," Gwen said Kevin powered down and kissed Gwen repeatedly.

Ben made the gagging gesture still not used to the whole Gwevin thing, and then he spotted an exit in the front of the room.

"Gwen whatever you did must have worked. So if you two love birds could stop making kissy face before I throw up or before a pasty faced magical psychopath gains the Charms of Bezel so we can go it would really be appreciated," Ben said.

Kevin and Gwen starred daggers at Ben but they knew he was right. Kevin helped Gwen up and they walked towards the doorway.

"What?" Kevin asked as he saw Ben staring at him.

"Nothing I just didn't know you had a heart, Ow," Ben said receiving a quick but very hard punch from Kevin in the arm. Then Kevin grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and looked Ben square in the eye.

"Tennyson if you tell anyone," Kevin said letting the threat hang in the air.

"Don't worry the fact that you can feel is safe with me," Ben said making the surrender gesture.

Kevin put him down and walked to Gwen. However, Ben crossed his fingers deciding that this would be some juicy ammo when he needed it.

The Final Test

The team entered the third room and stared in wonder. In the room, there was long miniature waterfall that surrounded the whole room feeding a circular lake; in the middle of the lake was a huge marble island with a crystal pillar in the center with eight floating stones in a perfect circle.

"Well I guess we passed the entire test," Ben said.

"No something isn't right this way is too easy," Gwen said.

Suddenly an energized blood red blast shot at our heroes as Gwen threw up a barrier in time. When the smoke cleared, Hex flew into the room.

"Hex, I don't remember seeing you on the guest list," Ben said.

"I am crashing this party," Hex said blowing smoke from his staff.

"Wait how'd you'd even get past the security system?" Kevin asked.

"Quite simple I let you take and pass the test for me. There is nothing better than having your enemies do the dirty work for you," Hex said with a satisfied smirk.

"Well it's a good thing you're used to disappointment, because you're not getting those charms," Gwen said gathering her power.

"Well my dear I beg to differ. COMEO AEROTIDES MEA!" Hex shouted raising his staff.

The eight charms symbols began to glow a dark red and one by one, they flew onto Hex's charm holder. Suddenly magical designs began to etch themselves into his skin and his glowed an energized bright red. Hex laughed as the power flowed through him then he looked at his staff like a cheap trinket and incinerated it ashes.

"Alright time to bring out the big guns," Ben said turning his Ultimatrix to a dinosaur like picture and slapped down the controls.

"HUMUNGOUSAUR!" Humungousaur shouted.

Then he pressed the symbol on his chest and a green light passed over him.

"Ultimate Humungousaur!" Ultimate Humungousaur shouted.

"Alright Hex here's the deal, you give us those stones and I won't pound your face in but to make it fair I'll trade you for this," Ultimate Humungousaur said firing the missiles from his hands.

Hex holds out his right hand, the charm of levitation glows bright red, and the missiles stop in mid air.

Ben starred in confusion and horror as he saw the impossible feat, then hex sneered and snapped his fingers, the missiles instantly redirected themselves at Ultimate Humungousaur and shot back at him tenfold their power. Ultimate Humungousaur was flung against the waterfall and in a bright green flash; he reverted to Ben Tennyson. Before Ben could do anything, Hex zipped in front of him and The Charm of Principia Cherum glowed blood red and the water wrapped itself around Ben like a cobra, after watching Ben suffocate for a bit Hex blew a icy mist from his breath and water instantly froze entombing Ben in ice. Kevin put his hands to the stone terrace, absorbed the marble, and charged at Hex, then suddenly his body froze and Hex turned around to reveal that the Charm of Principia Cherum was glowing, and then Kevin was flung to the ground into the begging position and melded to the Terrance. Then Hex turned to Gwen and gloated.

"And then there was one," Hex said tauntingly.

"Yea, but by the time I'm through you're gonna wish that _one _wasn't ME!" Gwen shouted and in a flash of violet light Hex was face to face with a pissed off Anodite.

"Whwhwhwhat …are…you?" Hex said finally realizing why Zombozo had gone into hiding after he had told him of Gwen Tennyson's promise.

"Your worst nightmare," Gwen said punching Hex in the face.

Hex quickly recovered and the duel had begun, power blast and incantations flew left and right, neither one getting tired or willing to give up, then both fired mana blast at each other and the two beams collided each trying to push the other back.

"Face it girl with these stones I am more than a match for you nobody can stop me…AHHHHH!" Hex shouted as the charms started to glow at the same time, the red energy seemed to seep out of them and wrap itself around Hex he fell to ground and spammed. Then red bolts of energy streaked from stones one of the bolts struck Bens icy prison and the ice instantly melted, Ben took a big gasping breath and checked himself not even his clothes were wet. The other bolt struck Kevin and freed him from the floor his armor falling off him as he stood up. Ben and Kevin ran over to Gwen, Kevin starred Gwen forgetting how hot she looked in her Anodite form.

"Gwen what's happening to Hex?" Ben asked.

"I think the stones are too much for him, soon they'll over power him," Gwen said.

Then Gwen remembered what Morgan Le Fey whispered to her before she left.

"Gwendolyn, listen to me you are a direct descendent of Bezel plus you are an Anodite, because of your heritage only you and the ones after you can safely use the stones. Anyone else who tried to use the charms would be overwhelmed by their power. Listen to me if Hex somehow gets the stones first you must use the self-destruct code phrase it will save Hex but the Charms will be destroyed and the Keystone will burn out, the choice is yours to make," Morgan Le Fey said and whispered the code phrase into Gwen's ear.

Gwen looked at the Keystone with a form of longing but it glowed a golden hue as if it acknowledged what Gwen had to do Gwen told Ben and Kevin to stand back and hoisted herself and Hex into the air. Gwen formed a violet bubble around Hex and began the code phrase.

"Scindo Vivere!" Gwen said and the charms flew off Hex's sash pushed themselves against the violet sphere until they formed another smaller sphere.

"Elitism Fichus Sent!" Gwen said the Keystone of Bezel radiated a blinding golden light and there was a huge flash. When the light cleared, Ben and Kevin took their arms from their faces and looked up to see Gwen floating down with Hex in one power sphere and a bunch of ashes in another. Gwen changed back to normal and both spheres vanished, she looked at the keystone feeling the vacancy were the power used to be.

Hex opened his eyes and stared at the ashes in dismay.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Hex shouted as he scrounged through the ashes.

"She just saved your life, that's what she's done," Kevin said cracking his knuckles.

"You ruined everything I had it, ultimate power, and you ruined me. YOU…WILL… PAY… FOR… THIS!" Hex said as his eyes twitched. He lunged for Gwen hands outstretched, foaming at the mouth like a mad dog.

Suddenly a white/platinum mana blast shot out from behind the pillar obliterating it and knocking Hex hard against the wall. Everybody stared in amazement as the waterfall parted like a curtain and a man that looked like he was in his early forties walked out. He had crème colored skin with green eyes and graying long orange hair with a beard. He wore black robe with covered in stars, galaxies, nebulas, planets, and systems. Over top of that, he wore a white cloak that was trimmed with gold with a high collar. One his feet he wore simple loafers; he walked over to Hex and looked at him with disgust and pity.

"You foolish, selfish, power hungry brat, did you really think that you could control what is not yours. Be gone wretch," The old man commanded.

Suddenly, a white portal opened up and long white tendrils shot from the opening, wrapping themselves around Hex and dragged him into the portal as it closed.

"Man talk about ungrateful," Ben said staring at the spot where Hex used to be.

"Who are you?" Gwen said still in awe.

"My many times great granddaughter I am Merlin have passed your final test," Merlin said.


	8. Fabulous Prizes and Betrayal

**I don't own Ben 10 in general or any of the pictures used in this fan fic all rights belong to BBC and Bing.**

The Prize

"But the charms are destroyed and the Keystone is dead," Gwen said.

"No Gwen those were false charms made for the test and as for the Keystone it once more has gone dormant I'll wake it up later," Merlin said.

"So we went through all that trouble for nothing," Kevin said.

"No Mr. Levin far from it come I will reveal all," Merlin said.

Merlin and the group followed Merlin through the waterfall and into a long black hallway lit with torches. Then they came to a huge set of oak doors that swung open to reveal a study and there sitting by the fire was Ms. Fey.

"Ms. Fey you're alright," Gwen said running over.

"I thought you were hurt," Kevin said.

"I got better," Morgan Le Fey said.

"Wait you weren't really hurt where you?" Ben asked his left eyebrow raised.

"No Ben I wasn't hurt," Morgan Le Fey said.

"Well then why did you let Hex through the portal?" Kevin demanded.

"The third test required an adversary this was the test of choice of mercy. Gwen you chose to save Hex and sacrifice the power of the false charms to do so, even though you had very little reason too, only a warrior of great wisdom and purity could have done that," Morgan Le Fey explained.

"Because you have proven yourself worthy the charms are yours," Merlin said. He opened his hand and a silver box with strange designs appeared in his outstretched palm and told Gwen to kneel.

"Gwendolyn of Bellwood, descendent of Bezel and myself, you have proven yourself worthy of being the Guardian of the Charms. Do you swear to use the charms for good and to use their power for the betterment of mankind?" Merlin asked.

"Yes," Gwen responded.

"Then arise Gwendolyn guardian of the Charms of Bezel they are yours now," Merlin said.

Suddenly the box opens up and radiates a golden light and the charms rose up out of box in a circle. Then in golden streaks they shot towards Gwen and spun around her, Gwen was lifted up into the air and covered in a golden cocoon, then in a flash of violet light, the cocoon vanished and Gwen floated back down. Gwen wore a blue battle suit, with a silver utility belt with pouches full of magical items and artifacts. Her ponytail was longer and sleeker. On her face was a blue lucky girl mask with golden runes inscribed around the edges. She looked at her arms and saw that she had four charms on each of them. Then she put her hands to her throat and attached to her scarf was a fully revived Charm of Bezel.

"Each thread of that woven with the power, skills, knowledge, and secrets of all the greatest mana masters in history, also in those utility belts you'll find all types of thing that will be useful they'll supply you with what you need when you need it and will instantly replenish itself," Merlin said.

"Hey, wait one dog on minute, me, and Benji here almost got killed doing your little test so shouldn't we get a little something?" Kevin asked.

"You're quite right young man, for your troubles," Merlin said snapping his fingers, and two golden apples appeared in his out stretched hands and he tossed one to Ben and Kevin.

"Merlin surely you can do better than two apples of pure gold," Morgan Le Fey said.

"Actually I'm good with the pure gold," Kevin said biting down on the apple to see if it was real gold.

"Alright, first I will analyze your needs and reward you accordingly," Merlin said walking over to Ben and placing his two right forefingers on Ben's temple and closed his eyes. After a few minutes, Merlin opened his eyes.

"My, my, what a destiny you have young man it seems that Azmuth may have done right by letting you keep this device. How is that old timer anyway?" Merlin asked amusement in his eyes.

"Fine thank you, wait, you know Azmuth?" Gwen asked.

"Know him, we were roomies in college, when Bezel me off to study the universe for myself. Man, that man was a party animal but a bit of a stickler sometimes," Merlin said. Then he remembered he had rewards to give.

"Anyway, give me your right arm," Merlin said to Ben. Ben extended his arm and Merlin placed his hands on the Ultimatrix and his eyes began to glow white, white energy began to move from his fingertips to the Ultimatrix, causing all sorts of buzzes and hums. Then the hero selector shot up and holographic images of the Galvans of old appeared in circle around Ben and Merlin. The Galvans raised their hands in perfect sync and a device begins to construct itself in a flash of green light, when the light cleared Merlin lowered his hand. Ben stared at his wrist in astonishment on his wrist was the Potis Altiare, except this one was completed and fully functional, then it became translucent and vanished.

"What just happened?" Ben asked.

"It seems that the Galvans of old were impressed by some of the choices you made back when you were recovering the Potis Altiare. My guess is that since they knew it would disintegrate after its first use because it wasn't completed, they left you a completed, and detailed blueprint of the device I just woke it up, it will come back when you need it and you will need it. I've also taken the liberty of fixing and completing the Ultimatrix, now it will act as your guide to how it functions. As you mature it reveal more powerful functions including the master control, but, only when you are readied and matured and not a second before," Merlin said in a stern voice to Ben.

"Yes sir," Ben said.

Then Merlin goes over to Kevin examines him as he did Ben.

"Mr. Levin I sense a strange mutation in your DNA," Merlin said. Continuing the connection, he took his left hand, put it on Kevin's head, and closed his eyes. A white energy enveloped Kevin and Merlin went into Kevin's inner psyche that showed a green vortex that showed images of mineral, elements, and aliens that Kevin had ever absorbed, then there was this white flash. Kevin blinked and looked himself over, nothing seemed to have happened.

"I finished what was started. Apparently, when you were mutated by the Omnitrix and by the Ultimatrix, it created a form of premature bio record of everything you ever absorbed I merely finished the Job and made it a complete Ultimatrix. Now you only need to absorb things only once and use it anytime you want, plus you'll be able to turn it on and off at will, mix and match, and absorbs things that others of your kind can't and not go insane or overloading and this ability will pass through to generation to generation," Merlin said.

Kevin closed his eyes and became engulfed in a metallic steal light and Kevin turned back into his third mutation.

Ben and Gwen stare in utter shock only Merlin and Morgan Le Fey were unafraid. Kevin looked at his hands and turned to face Ben and Gwen with an evil sneer as he advanced toward them. Ben and Gwen got into battle stances but they were completely taken aback when Kevin let a hearty laugh.

"You….both should….seee the… look on your faces hahahahaha," Kevin said about to fall over.

"Kevin is that you really, really you?" Gwen asked.

"Yes Gwen it is me, Merlin was right I am in complete control, this form is like an extension of myself I still need practice but I feel amazing," Kevin said and in another metallic flash, Kevin turned back to normal.

Gwen turned to Merlin and Morgan Le Fey.

"Now that I've got the charms, what will you guys do?" Gwen asked.

"Pass on the reins to the next generation of course, now that you have completed the prophecy you must restore "magic" and Avalon back to earth and teach others with the gift to control it. Plus, you must return to Ledgerdomain and help Charmcaster defeat Adwaita even without the Alpha Rune he still has a lot of power and soon an opportunity will present itself so that you may return until than here's a little gift from me to you," Morgan Le Fey said pulling out a deed and a key.

"This is the deed to my house and this key will give you access to the infinite library what saw in my living is a mere trifle compared to the library, these wonders are yours now," Morgan Le Fey said handing the deed and key to Gwen.

Then Morgan Le Fey snapped her fingers and in a flash of violet light Merlin was dressed in a multicolored Hawaiian print shirt with yellow Bermuda shorts with green trees and red tennis shoes on, wearing a pair of shades and a cap next to him was a holder of golf clubs.

Morgan Le Fey wore a white one-piece bathing suit with a silk white robe on top, on her head was a pair of violet shades and a sun hat, on her feet were a pair of pool shoes. Kevin and Ben's jaws dropped, but they quickly shut them when Gwen gave them her looks.

"While we finally retire to the tropical island of Hawaii, we'll be checking in from time to time, until then Le Fey Out!" Morgan Le Fey said making the peace sign and vanishing in a flash of violet light.

"Before I go I would like a favor," Merlin said and clapped his hands three times.

Suddenly, the walls behind them opened up to reveal another hidden chamber. The chamber was covered and lit with many crystals; Merlin beckoned the teenagers to follow him. In the far side of the room, there was a diamond sarcophagus. Ben, Kevin, and Gwen followed Merlin to the sarcophagus; Merlin motioned for them to look inside through the clear cover. Gwen rubbed away the mist to reveal a dark blonde boy about eighteen in medieval armor sleeping.

"This is King Arthur isn't it?" Ben asked staring at the chamber.

"Yes Benjamin it is," Merlin said.

"Is he dead?" Gwen asked not feeling any mana from the body, but didn't feel any vacancy that dead body emanates when the soul is gone.

"Nah he isn't dead. This is a restorative chamber and from the looks of it a very expensive one," Kevin said circling the chamber.

"Mr. Levin is right, this is a restorative chamber. You see, after the Battle of Camlann Arthur was hurt and near death, so I held him to the living world and brought him to Avalon where he's been recovering ever since," Merlin said a bit sadly.

"But, wasn't he old when he was nearly killed in battle?" Ben asked staring at the eighteen year old.

"When Azmuth makes something he goes all the way, this chamber not only heals but can also make people younger and it also educates Arthur on the history and advances of the Modern world so he won't be over whelmed by modern advances. Which brings me to my favor, Arthur will awake soon, and he will need his knights. You see, back in the dark ages Camelot was actually a Plumbers operation base for earth and the Knights of the Round Table were actually all plumbers with alien descent. The knights' descendents all have their ancestors powers inside them some have awakened to their abilities and there are those whose powers still sleep, and unfortunately, some of those few have been ensnared by the Forever Knights. You must find the round tables descendants and free the ones entrapped by the Forever Knights," Merlin said.

"Yea, but how are we going to find these other knights or talk to the ones in the Forever Knights, after all we aren't exactly on speaking terms with a lot of factions," Kevin stated.

"Stop complaining Mr. Levin you already found three of the descendents," Merlin said. Merlin snapped his fingers and three pictures appeared in his hand he handed them to Gwen who looked at them in shock along with Ben and Kevin. The pictures were of Winston, Foreverduke838, and the Squire they met when they handled that dragon.

"These three are descendents!" Kevin said in shock and disbelief.

"Yes Mr. Levin they are and as for getting them to listen to you," Merlin said he snapped his fingers again and a medallion with the crest of Pendragon appeared on it he handed it to Gwen.

"Show them this, it will awaken who they really are and they will shake off the brainwashing of the Forever Knights and serve their king it will also do the same with the other descendents it also acts as tracker so you'll be to track down the rest," Merlin said picking up his golf clubs.

"Well kids I'm off don't worry about Arthur when he wakes up you'll know. Also, a word of advice beware Nimueh she is still out there and will want revenge, anyway goodbye have fun saving the world," Merlin said and disappeared in a flash of white light,

"Wait, how are we gonna get home?" Ben asked.

Then is a flash of light our trio was standing next to Kevin's car in front of the Mansion. Gwen was back in her old clothes except now there was a bracelet that looked liked the gauntlet that the keystone used to be, attached to her on her wrist.

"Whoa he's good," Ben said.

Kevin and Gwen nodded as they got into Kevin's car. As the car drove off Gwen turned around in her front seat. Her lit up in a sparkling violet and the estate vanished once more taking the appearance of a vacant lot, Gwen smiled to herself as Kevin drove off.

Hex House

As Hex was spit out from, the portal into his study Nimueh shook her grey head and held out her hand. A giant red X appeared under Hex body he tried to struggle but he was frozen as red energy formed around him, and as shafts of moonlight fell on him he was hoisted into the air and red, white streaks flowed out of him and into Nimueh. In a red flash Hex dropped to the ground Hex falls to the ground now completely powerless. Nimueh turned around and pulled off her cloak to reveal a tall, elegant, and gorgeous woman in a red dress and heels.

"Well, you know what they say if you want something done right than you must do it yourself," Nimueh said smiling as she walked out of the house.

The End

**Thanks to everyone for reading this fanfic please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
